


Kinbaku

by Raicheru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Marked M/M but there is no real pairing here, No Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheru/pseuds/Raicheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumichika finally gets an opportunity to practice his rope skills on a worthy, beautiful subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinbaku

**Author's Note:**

> I know Yumichiki/Ichigo is an odd pairing, but it’s not really about what they do together, it’s what he’s doing to Ichigo which is why I haven't tagged this with any relationships. 
> 
> Originally posted on FF dot net as part of my Tangerine collection in 2009. (It's been edited with a different ending because I didn't like the original.)
> 
> Kinbaku is Japanese rope bondage that's also commonly referred to as Shibari.

Yumichika was bored. He hadn’t found anything beautiful lately and it didn’t look like his luck would be changing anytime soon. Wandering through the halls of the eleventh division barracks, he headed back to his room. Maybe Ikkaku would be back by now. He’d left earlier looking for a fight, probably with Iba. Yumichika didn’t find the seventh company lieutenant very attractive with his hair buzzed short and ever-present dark glasses, but Ikkaku seemed to like him well enough. He just hoped he didn’t come home drunk again.

Opening the door, he saw something he hadn’t expected to find. Shocking orange hair caught his eye as he stepped inside. Ichigo looked like he’d passed out from exhaustion in the middle of the rooms Yumichika shared with Ikkaku. His roommate looked up from where he’d been hovering over Ichigo when he entered. He also looked like he was on the verge of collapse but he was holding himself up by force of will alone. So that’s who he’d found to spar with while he was out. Yumichika hadn’t even known the substitute Soul Reaper was in Seireitei at the moment.

“Hey Yumi, could you take care of him until he wakes up? I’ve got to report for duty.” 

Yumichika raised a feathered brow. “He looks a little worse for wear.” 

While the boy wasn’t bleeding anywhere he could see, there were smudges of dirt that streaked his sweat soaked skin as if he’d been in a brawl. 

“Who won?” 

Ikkaku snorted. “Goddamned draw. Of course we were interrupted before we could finish, but it was hard to say who was ahead when we stopped.” Looking down at the unconscious young man, he smirked. “He’s getting better all the time.” 

Slipping into a clean robe and picking up his sword, he left without waiting for an answer to his original question. Yumichika stared at the door as it closed and then let his eyes wander to his new charge. Beautiful didn’t seem an accurate word to describe him. He was so much more than that, or at least he would be when he‘d cleaned him up a little. And right now he had him all to himself. His lips curling in a sly smile, he went to gather a few things. Finally, he’d be able to get some practice on someone who’s beauty was worth the effort.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo shifted slightly and let himself drift in a half sleep. It had been a good fight with Ikkaku, but he’d been so tired at the end that he could barely see straight. Of course, if the eighth company lieutenant, Nanao hadn’t interrupted and scolded them for fighting in the street and making such a ruckus, he would have won. Maybe. The older Soul Reaper had a lot more experience and it had been pretty close. 

As he tried to stretch, he felt something holding his arms tight. He snapped completely awake as he to figure out what was going on. He lay on his back with his arms folded beneath him in a strange room. It was an odd position to be in and he didn‘t know how he‘d gotten there. And he was very naked which just wasn’t right at all. Ichigo remembered Ikkaku saying something about heading back to his place to recuperate for a little bit. Then he’d mentioned it was his turn for patrol that afternoon. Ichigo didn’t recall much more than that.

Rolling onto his side, he tried to pull his arms apart, but they were held fast. Flexing his fingers, he felt the ridges of rope that had been wrapped around his wrists, holding them folded together against the small of his back. Loose ends of the rope trailed away as if the bindings remained unfinished. His ankles were also tied. There was an odd softness to the rope itself, but it was still incredibly strong. 

What bothered Ichigo most at the moment was the thin rope tied around the base of his cock. It wasn’t tight enough to hurt, but it was a constant pressure that was becoming a distraction. He looked up when someone came into the room. Yumichika stood in the doorway wearing a long, silken robe. He was watching him with a thoughtful look on his face. Ichigo had met him a couple of times, usually when he was with Ikkaku. And while he didn’t feel particularly threatened, he was still a little confused and a lot annoyed at the moment.

“What the hell? Where are my clothes?” 

“You look much better without them,” Yumichika replied simply. 

Ichigo felt a blush heating his cheeks and tried to twist his body so that he was covered a little more. Which was pretty much a wasted effort. He felt the first tingling edge of panic start to grow. He was tied up naked with someone he barely knew with no Zangetsu in sight. And he was naked. He was repeating himself but the thought kept pushing itself to the forefront. It must have shown on his face because Yumichika kept his movements slow and non-threatening as he came forward. 

“Forgive me for the presumption, but I just couldn’t pass up this opportunity.” 

“Opportunity?” 

Yumichika gave him a soft smile. “Of course. Ikkaku can’t sit still long enough for me.” 

Ichigo squirmed away from him as he knelt down at his side. “And what makes you think I’ll be any better?” What was he talking about? A finger traced along Ichigo’s jaw and he flinched. He didn’t like where this was going. 

“You look like you think I’m about to ravish you.” 

Ichigo hadn’t really thought about that before, but sure as hell was thinking about it now. His eyes widened a little and he swallowed hard. 

“Relax. That’s not the point here. Well.” Yumichika chuckled a little. “At least not directly. Don’t worry. I‘ll take care of you.” 

Directly? He wasn’t making sense. Ichigo had been steadily trying to loosen the knots while he kept him talking, but they were pretty tight and he wasn’t really getting anywhere. Yumichika pulled him up gently into a sitting position.

“Wait! What are you going to do to me?” Ichigo’s breath was coming a little quicker and his pulse started to speed up. Yumichika sighed softly and almost sounded a little disappointed. Ichigo tried to figure out how to talk his way out of whatever he was going to do. 

“You don’t have to. .mmmnnn.” He was cut off by a soft plug that was pushed into his mouth. It was attached to a leather panel that pressed against his lips. He let out a muffled hum as it was fastened firmly behind his head. It pressed his tongue down inside his mouth and effectively silenced his protests.

“Please,” Yumichika said softly as he cupped Ichigo’s cheek. “Quiet is better for this. Playing music would be nice, but I don’t want any other company right now and I need my hands for this.” 

Ichigo tensed as Yumichika reached for the loose ends of the ropes that trailed from his wrists. He began to wrap them around Ichigo’s torso, looping the ends back on themselves occasionally to create a latticework of knots. He made small, tight knots in certain places, his fingertips brushing softly against Ichigo’s skin. Ichigo let out a small, muffled moan as the rope slithered across one of his nipples and his body responded almost of its own will. 

Yumichika smiled a little as he saw his reaction. Kinbaku could be quite sensual even if there was no intercourse involved. If he were a traditionalist, hemp or jute rope would be more appropriate but he didn’t like they way they looked. He preferred silk rope which could be dyed in a wide array of colors. It was much softer and its tensile strength was exceptional. Tying off the last piece of blue rope around Ichigo‘s torso, he picked up a length of green. Overlaying the patterns already tied down, he wound the new color in and out, trailing his fingers across Ichigo’s muscles intentionally this time. He couldn’t really help himself. The small gasps and shudders they produced were beauty. 

Ichigo watched helplessly through lowered lids as the knots created diamond patterns across the upper half of his body. His arms were now completely pinioned against his back and he could barely move his hands at all. But that didn’t seem to be enough. Taking a thinner, red colored rope in his hands, Yumichika began interlacing it between Ichigo’s fingers and tying them individually to his forearms. Looking back over his shoulder, Ichigo could barely see what he was doing. With the movements he caught out of the corner of his eye, it almost looked like he were sewing. 

Yumichika finally stepped back to inspect his work. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, he reached down and untied Ichigo’s ankles. The urge to kick out was a strong one, but then what? It wouldn’t free him from the rope and with his fingers restrained the way they were, there was no way he could even try to pick at the knots to get himself loose. Maybe Ikkaku would come back soon. It occurred to Ichigo that he had no idea what time it was. Pale sunlight filtered through the shaded window, so it was daytime still. A soft touch on Ichigo’s instep made him squirm and make indignant noises as Yumichika ran his fingertip from heel to toe. The other man gave him a wry grin.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” Pressing his thumbs to Ichigo’s arch, he dug in a little as he began to massage his foot. 

Ichigo frowned as he watched him warily. It wasn’t the bothersome tickle like the first touch. In fact, it felt pretty damn good. He shook his head a little. This wasn’t something he should be enjoying at all. He was effectively being held prisoner and molested by someone he hardly knew. But then again, he hadn’t actually touched him anywhere distressing. Ichigo looked down at his partially erect cock and the thin purple rope that had been wrapped around the base where it met his body. He’d apparently been asleep for that one. 

The massage continued up over the top of his foot as Yumichika began to kneed the muscle of his calf. Laying back a little, Ichigo couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped him. The other man seemed pleased with the reaction as he moved to his other leg. Ichigo could feel some of his tension drain slowly away. There was an oddly safe feeling about all of this even if he hadn’t exactly given his permission before it started. But he almost changed his mind about that as Yumichika maneuvered him back a bit so his torso was leaning up against a pillow that lay against the wall. 

Ichigo’s left leg was folded up and his ankle brought up against his thigh. Yumichika was leaning in awfully close to the center of his body and Ichigo wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. Another length of blue rope was slowly wrapped around his ankle and then around his leg, circling around and around in a figure eight pattern. His right leg received the same treatment. He was effectively restrained now with no hope of escape until he was released.

Ichigo jumped a little as Yumichika reached for the thin purple tie. His breath quickened and he couldn’t help tensing up. He let out a little groan and closed his eyes as it was untied. Whether he wanted to be or not, he found himself now fully erect as the tip of the rope trailed along his length. His eyes snapped open as it was retied around the base and looped around the top of his sac. Another groan escaped him at the feeling of pressure against such a sensitive part of him. One part of the rope was wrapped up under his testicles, as if supporting their weight while the other end was coiled around his erection. Small knots were tied on the underside of his shaft up the entire length of it and he started to pant under the touch. But it wasn‘t quite enough to give him release. 

“Shhhh.” A hand stroked his hair as he was rolled over onto his knees. Ichigo barely noticed as his ass ended up in the air and was presented to the empty room. Something cool trickled down his backside and he couldn’t help shifting a little. A hand on his bound wrists kept him in place. Ichigo cried out into the gag as he felt something press against him from behind. This was what he’d been afraid of and he tried to thrash his way out of the other man’s grip. But he was held firmly against the floor. 

“Just relax.” 

He barely heard the quiet words as the slick object was pushed slowly into him. Twisting his head to look over his shoulder, Ichigo could see that Yumichika was still fully clothed and he frowned. What the hell was he doing? Yumichika worked the insert with his fingers, pushing it in and out a little to help stretch the muscles. This wasn’t really necessary in the grand scheme of what he was doing. But he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get the opportunity to do this again and he wanted to give Ichigo everything. And the small noises Ichigo kept making were definitely worth it. A light sweat had broken out over his skin and he was glad he’d bathed him before he started. The scent of floral soap floated in the air, adding just a hint of seduction to the atmosphere.

A grunt escaped the gag as Ichigo felt the ring of muscles expanding to accommodate the growing circumference of whatever was being forced into him. Just when he thought that he was stretched to the breaking point, it slipped inside completely and settled more comfortably. He could feel part of it still protruding a little, but it seemed narrower than the last part. His breathing had become heavy and labored. He wanted to push it out. While it wasn’t really hurting him, he could feel the volume of the foreign object inside his body. 

Resting his forehead against the floor, Ichigo could feel Yumichika’s arms circle his waist. Another length of rope wrapped around him from behind and was drawn down between his legs. A line of knots was tied, starting under his erection and trailing back across the patch of skin between it and his rear. It was drawn up tightly along the cleft of his ass, sealing the object inside as it was tied off just below his wrists. His hips jerked and he let out a small whine as it hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him.

A feeling of complete helplessness was growing and Ichigo wasn’t entirely sure he liked it. Of course it was being drowned out by the rest of the sensations rippling across his body. There was a noise at the door and he looked up to see Ikkaku looking down at him, sword casually propped on his shoulder and a bottle of sake in his free hand. He seemed more curious than surprised. 

“You’re getting pretty good at that.” 

“No thanks to you,” Yumichika replied as he finished what he was doing. 

Ikkaku shrugged. “Hey, I tried. Just can’t sit that long without moving.” Leaning down he brought his face closer to Ichigo’s. “Sorry man, if I’d known he was going to get creative, I would have dropped you off at fourth company barracks instead.” He grinned a little and Ichigo scowled right back. “But from the look of things, you’re not exactly hating it.” 

Ichigo started cursing a little as the other man sat down and merely looked him up and down as if appraising the work. Apparently, he couldn‘t count on him to get him out of this. The bastard was watching like it was some sort of show. Ikkaku took a swig from the bottle.

“Enjoy it while you can, Yumi. I‘m pretty sure he‘s going to make a run for it once you let him go.” 

“Which is why I‘m going to finish first.” A hand stroked Ichigo’s cheek soothingly. “Help me for a minute.” Ichigo was pulled up in a more or less sitting position and he winced as the object was pushed a little deeper. Ikkaku eyed the intricate, knotted rope patterns with mild amusement. 

“Isn’t this a little overkill? I thought this whole thing was about artistic minimalism or something.” 

“I’m just using the idea. I do what I like with it.”

“Whatever.” 

The two of them lifted Ichigo’s bound body as a much longer, thicker rope was tied around him in a sort of supportive net. His knees were drawn up tight against his chest forcing his body into a small, compact ball. The small knots underneath his erection pressed into his length as it was trapped between his abdomen and thighs. Resting his forehead on his knees, he just let them do whatever they were going to do. At this point, he couldn’t stop them. It wasn’t until he felt the net tighten around him that he finally realized what they were doing. 

A startled sound escaped him as he was hoisted into the air. Looking up, he saw that the thick rope had been looped through a large silver ring that was hanging from the ceiling. His weight seemed to be supported adequately enough, and no circulation was being cut off anywhere. But this was the final straw and he glared at them menacingly. Unfortunately, he couldn’t move anything but his toes, so the expression just seemed to amuse them.

Ichigo shook his head as Yumichika picked a handful of slim, red ropes, but it only made his body sway in the bindings. He wasn’t sure what the hell the other man was going to do. There was nothing left of him to tie. Ichigo was steadied with a raised hand and he felt a touch on his feet. He hoped the hell they weren’t going to do anything stupid like tickle him to death. But he felt something being wrapped around his ankles and then drawn down across the top of his feet. 

Yumichika traced the fine bones that pressed against the skin and Ichigo shuddered. The ropes were drawn gently between his toes and pulled back forcing them to point downward. Once the last ties were secured, Ichigo was completely immobilized and he could barely move at all. A gentle push started him swinging. As his weight shifted from side to side, Ichigo could feel all the individual knots pressing into his skin everywhere but not in a painful way. It felt like every inch of his body was being touched and the sensations traveled straight to his trapped erection. He couldn’t stop the moan. It nearly turned into a scream as the object in him started to vibrate. His whole body twitched, his vision flashing with stars and bright white flares as his arousal reached its peak. He groaned in frustration as his release was denied. Ichigo was lost in the throws of the experience.

His whole body jerked and swayed until finally, he tensed all over with a long, drawn out whine. Ichigo finally sighed and relaxed completely. He was so tired and there was nothing he could do. Letting the rocking sensation lull him, he allowed himself to drift to sleep. 

. . . . . . .

When Ichigo woke, he was laying on a futon in a darkened room. His sword was in easy reach next to his neatly folded clothes. The soft sheets slid along his bare skin as he sat up and examined himself. He was little sore but mostly he felt loose and relaxed. After the tight restriction, being released made him feel so much lighter and free in comparison. He didn’t think he’d been asleep long. Running his hands over his chest, he could feel the faded outlines of where the ropes had pressed into his skin. His wrists were encircled with dark pink indentations almost as if he were still bound with invisible rope.

He should be angry and outraged and insulted that he’d been treated that way without even being asked first. But as he fingered the ridges on his healing wrists he felt strangely calm. More so than he’d experienced in a very long time. Once over the initial shock of what was happening, there had been a intense feeling of release. While he’d been bound nothing else mattered and in that moment of restriction, he’d been strangely free. He knew he had to go back to his life now but a part of him hoped that he’d be able to experience that freedom again. He just wasn’t quite sure how to ask or even talk about it. 

Dressing quickly, he got ready to leave half hoping that Yumichika would appear so he could thank him and half hoping that he could leave without being seen. But there didn’t appear to be anyone around and he was left to himself. Maybe because they were afraid of his reaction. Not feeling bold enough to go looking, he headed home without speaking to anyone. This was new to him and he’d have to figure out he felt about it before he did anything.


End file.
